In your heart
by AliceParrilla18
Summary: Coulson and May's first day on Tahiti. Philinda.


**A/N : Hi! I'm here with another AoS story, this time about Coulson and May's first day on Tahiti. English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. Let me know what you think about the story in comments but remember : we're all humans and what we do here is just for fun! Anyways, the story if a little sad and full of emotions but I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : Not mine, everything belongs to MCU.**

* * *

''I think we're alone now" said Phil, as the plane flying above their heads disappeared from their sight, and only the sea birds and the sound of ocean waves could be heard. Melinda laughed and turned to look at him.

''Alone? Without any danger, any people who need to be saved?" she asked. He turned to face her and put his hands on her waist, gently pulling her toward him.

''And what's more important, without any kids" he smirked, and she laughed again.

''It sounds too beautiful to be true."

''Oh, it is. Shall I prove it to you?"

''You can try."

He leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he could feel her lips curl in a smile under his. They broke apart when they ran out of air.

''Did I make you belive?"

''I don't know, you have to try harder."

Without warning, he drew her closer to him and dug his mouth into her neck. She sighed with pleasure. He made small kisses on her skin, from behind her ear, lower and lower down to her collarbone. She purred, waving her fingers in his short hair.

''What about now?" he asked, not moving away from her neck. She closed her eyes with a smile.

''You're getting better."

When they somehow got to the summer house they had rented, they didn't look around for too long, too focused on themselves.

All the while holding her back, Phil directed them to the bed and gently placed her on it. He pushed himself away from her lips for a moment to look at her from above. She was smiling, and her chocolate eyes, full of love, were sparking when she was looking at him too. She was so beautiful. He still didn't believe that he was the lucky man who got to love Melinda May. And that she loved him back.

He got torn away from his thoughts when she put her hands impatiently on his face and pulled him for another kiss. When they ran out of air again, she began to unbutton his shirt. Phil wasn't so patient and instead of doing the same with her shirt, he just broke it with a quick move. She giggled.

''You look better without it."

''I liked it."

''I'll buy you another."

''You will?"

''Yes."

When they got rid of the unnecessary layers of material separating them from each other, leaving only the underwear, he began kissing her whole body, wanting to touch every centimeter of her skin with his lips. He moved from the collarbone lower and lower, through the depression between her breasts, to the belly button. She sighed, slightly rising up her back on the bed like a cat while shiver ran through her spine. He rose up again, returning to her neck and slipping his hands under her back. He unbuttoned her bra with a swift movement and threw it somewhere on the floor. Her larynx trembled under his lips as she laughed.

''Well, well, you're making progress."

''I've just beaten my own rekord."

''Hmm, keep going."

Their lips met once more, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer.

* * *

Two hours later, they lay covered with white, silk bedding, and rays of the setting sun were coming through the window.

She was laying on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart and gently rubbing the scar on his chest with her fingertips, and he was holding her with his arms around her shoulders, playing with her long dark hair. None of them said anything, not wanting to interrupt the moment, fearing that the spell would pop like a soap bubble and they would return to reality, gray and gloomy, were something would separate them again. They knew their time was limited. They knew what would happen when it was over.

Why life had to be so unfair?

''What are you thinking about?" he asked, wrapping the strand of her hair around his finger. She sighed, moving closer to him and hid her head under his chin.

''I'm thinking about how happy I feel right now" she said, and realized she hadn't heard these words from her own mouth since Bahrain. It was a strange feeling.

''Good. I feel happy, too."

''Too bad this happiness is just an illusion" she whispered. He stopped playing with her hair and froze in place, sensing the seriousness of the conversation. Melinda rarely opened up in this way to talk about her feelings, so he intended to let her do it.

''What do you mean?" he asked and she swallowed.

''What do you think, for how long will it last? How much time do we have? Days, weeks, months? You can get worse any time. Those happy moments we have now, will never be enough. They can't change the course of events, can't cure you magically. Our fate is told, Phil, and that's why the happiness we feel now is not real. It gives hope, allows to forget for a moment, but when it ends... Can you call happiness something that only masks coming suffering?"

She paused. He got up gently and with his free hand grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. He wiped a few tears that ran down her cheek with his thumb.

''I don't know how much time we have left" he said. ''But I promise, I will spend every second of it with you. I'll be beside you untill the end."

She smiled sadly through tears, closing her eyes for a moment.

''I know, and that's why it hurts so much. I want to be here, lay in this bed with you forever, but I know that I can't. And I have no idea what's more painful. The thought of watching you dying or the thought of leaving you alone when it happens."

Now tears appeared in his eyes, too. ''Melinda, if you don't want-''

''No, I told you I'll stay. I can give you at least that." He shook his head.

''I don't want to hurt you even more."

''I know. But it's my decision, Phil. I'll stay."

''Mel, I-''

''We know each other for thirty years, Phil, and after so much time I can't imagine my life without you next to me, and I don't want that life, because you're the reason I'm still alive. You've always complimented me. I can't think, can't walk, can't breathe without you. Alone I'm nothing, I'm a wreck of a human. And I can't change that."

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

''Don't say anything like that ever again. You're not nothing. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're strong, brave, smart and you have a big heart you love your family with."

''Maybe it was before-''

''No, Melinda. What happened in Bahrain changed you, it's true, but it didn't wipe away the girl I met in the academy. There's nothing what can do that." She looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

''You know it's not true" she whispered. His heart broke.

''And what about the team? What about Daisy?"

''They can take care of themselfs. They're adults."

''They are, but it doesn't change the fact that they still need you."

''They need you, too."

''But you can live. You have to."

''I can't. Not without you. I don't want to live in the world you're not in, not even for a second."

They both started crying completely. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, the tears on their cheeks mixed together. He wanted to pour into this kiss all the emotions he felt, all his love for her he had in his slowly dying heart, everything that couldn't be described in words. Kissing him back, she seemed to understand, but even that couldn't soothe her pain. Why haven't they done this before? Why did they waste so much time?

They broke apart but didn't move away, leaning against each other with their foreheads. They were so close that they could feel their hot breaths on their faces.

''I'm sorry" he said. She sighed and put her hand on his neck.

''It's not your fault."

''You deserve so much more."

''The world is cruel, we have to accept that."

''I don't want to."

''We have no choice, Phil. You know that."

He hugged her close, wrapping his arms around her as if he wanted to keep her there forever. He wanted her to feel safe for a moment. She buried her face in the crock of his neck, just like a child hiding in its mother's arms, afraid of the cold world around. She put her hand to his chest and felt his heart beat regularly. She sighed deeply and tried to match her breaths to its rhythm. He pulled the sheets over her bare shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

''No matter what happens to me" he said quietly after a moment, ''I want you to be alive, because you're the love of my life, the best what ever happened to me. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but you have to keep living. And I'll always be with you. _In your heart_."

She closed her eyes for a moment, causing several more salty drops fall down her cheeks. She couldn't promise him that, and he knew it. She just couldn't.

''I love you" she whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her. She knew that it was all she could give him at that moment. He kissed her on the forehead.

''I love you too. Always."

None of them spoke anymore.

**THE END**


End file.
